


A Huntress For A Husband Lost At Sea

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ghosts, Infidelity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Infidelity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira takes a risk and tries a different approach with the new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash Today's Cold Snap Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/620853.html) for the prompt "seduction". Title from Moon and Moon by Bat For Lashes.

Moira took a deep breath, pulling her skirt down just enough to be respectable. For the moment, anyway. Her lipstick was perfect, her hair curled just right, her bra pushing up her tits and her stockings clipped just below the hem of her skirt. Everything was just right, like it was each and every time. But this time, she hesitated. This time she held her breath and when she bit her lip, it was in apprehension, not coyness. 

She’d watched this family for only a few days now. Watched how it was slowly falling apart from the inside. Cheating husband, of course. But there was something different in this dynamic. Normally the woman would take the man back, hope that she could change him or that he really was sorry and that wasn’t who he was, not really, not _her_ husband. And then he would cheat and cheat and keep on, his security reinforced every time she took him back and believed that this time really would be the last. But not this one. In this marriage, it was the wife who was pulling away and the husband desperately trying to cling on to her. Even when they shared a bed, not touching like there was an invisible wall between them, Moira could feel it. Deep clawing loneliness. The type she had felt when she reached out for her first borrowed husband. Even though she kept turning him away, she was desperately crying out for human affection, love, compassion. Something honest and pure, untainted. And she couldn’t get that from him anymore. He wouldn’t cheat again, Moira could see that. But she might. For whatever reason, from that need or that loneliness or even just to taste how it felt to cheat, to make him feel what she felt. Moira didn’t know which would be the straw that broke her. She didn’t even know if she would break or if there was any chance that she’d find anything but revulsion in the touch of another woman. But she had to find out. And coming to that conclusion, again, she reached up and rang the door bell.

She had to wait a few moments on the doorstep because Vivien’s hands were wet from washing dishes but it was worth it to have her answer the door. Moira had timed it just right. Violet was upstairs with music on so loud, she wouldn’t have even noticed the doorbell and Tate was keeping Ben busy with his dreams and his repressed memories. She would have Vivien all to herself, for the time being at least.

“Can I help you?” Vivien asked after Moira simply looked her up and down, so used to being unobserved. 

“I hope so,” Moira said, smoothing down her dress. “I’m Moira, your housekeeper. I thought it best to knock first. Ms Harmon, isn’t it? May I call you Vivien?”

She breezed past Vivien, using her momentary surprise to her advantage to get her through the door. 

“Mrs Harmon and I think you have the wrong house, I didn’t hire any help,” Vivien said but she closed the door, a good sign since she hadn’t kicked Moira out of it first.

Moira smiled to sardonically to herself - if only there was any other house she could be in - before turning back to Vivien, turning her bitterness to warmth. “This is the right house, I assure you.”

“Are you sure?” Vivien said with a glance to Ben’s study before ushering her into the kitchen.

“Oh yes,” Moira answered, following her line of thought. “But your husband didn’t employ me. I’ve been looking after this house for a long time. I’m almost part of the furniture. Tea?”

Vivien frowned at her and the small liberty she was taking but Moira nodded encouragingly. “It’s quite alright, I’m paid up for the month, I may as well make myself useful.”

“Paid by whom?” Vivien asked but otherwise let her continue bustling about the kitchen, making minor adjustments as she prepared tea for two.

“The realtors, the couple before that,” Moira said, tossing a smile over her shoulder, knowing Vivien wouldn’t actually check. They never did. “Someone had to keep the place nice and warm for you.”

“Well, we’re here now and I’m sure we don’t need to put the realtor further out of pocket. Thank you,” Vivien said, taking the tea regardless of how she was trying to convince her to leave.

Moira leaned over the counter, trying her best to flaunt her cleavage without appearing to do so. “Hey, I’m paid in advance, I don’t mind putting my feet up for the next four weeks but between you and me, I like what I do. I like to think if I can be of any help at all, then my day’s been worthwhile.”

She reached across the counter, stopping just short of taking Vivien’s hand. “With your husband working and your daughter starting school, do you really want to spend all day in this house alone, slaving away?”

“I should really discuss it with my husband first, if I’m going to be bringing someone into the house, when I’m not here...” Vivien paused and swallowed, betraying her fears. “When we’re not here.”

Moira saw the flicker of doubt pass over Vivien’s eyes at the mention of her husband, giving her that much needed reason to stroke reassuringly over her hand. “I assure you, ma’am, you need not worry about any impropriety. I have a full list of references, I am most discreet and if you don’t mind me saying, my preferences lay outside your husband. Outside of all men, in fact.”

Moira lowered her gaze as the usual embarrassed flush passed over Vivien’s face, as usually did when anyone was faced with anything so personal. She wasn’t ashamed, even if it had been the whole truth, but it served her to play shy, to make Vivien think she’d confided in her, pushing them past that first boundary.

“Well, that’s... ” Vivien started but shook her head, unable to finish her though. A shame, Moira would have loved to know what she was thinking in that moment. Imagining her with another woman perhaps, wondering if she had a girlfriend, thinking that there was a small chance that she was flirting with her. But she shook her head again, the reassurance not sticking as well as it should have. “That’s quite beside the point, I think.” 

Moira pulled her hand away with an apologetic smile to put Vivien back on the wrong foot, making it seem like it a tiny invisible line had been crossed. Make her think something more meaningful had passed in the space of her shaking her head.

“A trial period perhaps,” Moira suggested, straightening up, returning to her air of professionalism. “No commitment needed, free of charge, just let me prove I can be of some assistance to you.”

Vivien looked around her, clearly noting the unfinished dishes on top of the rest of the household chores and the unpacking she still hadn’t finished. She nodded with a sigh, reluctant but relieved. “Fine, let me talk to my husband and come back tomorrow morning, we’ll see if it works.”

“Seven AM sharp, I can let myself in so don’t get up on my account,” Moira said quickly, walking back to the door before Vivien changed her mind. “You won’t even know I’m here.”

“Alright,” Vivien said wearily and Moira could see the first cracks appear, the first tired acknowledgment to herself that maybe a bit of help was needed after all.

Moira smiled as she stepped outside, politely lingering on the doorstep until Vivien had no choice but to smile back and edge the door closed. She walked as far as the house would let her, ducking out of sight just before the gates, in case anyone was watching, before she chose to go unobserved, strolling through the garden, planning her new conquest.


	2. Chapter 2

She kept her word, letting herself into the house at seven sharp, finding the house quiet at first as she went about the small touches, the things that only took a minute but that Vivien would notice. Setting breakfast going, tidying away last night’s dishes, putting fresh flowers in a vase, opening the windows and letting the spring breeze in. By the time Vivien came down to investigate, Moira had a cup of tea waiting for her, a pot of coffee percolating and a jug of orange juice still cold from the fridge.

“There’s toast and butter,” Moira said gesturing to each. “Cereals, of course, and in just a moment the eggs will be ready. Is there anything else you fancy?”

She put an extra stress on the word, _fancy_ , hoping to trick her into thinking about her as she leaned over her and set down a plate of eggs, sunny side up, just the way she liked them.

“Wow... thank you, Moira, I don’t know what to say,” Vivien said, grabbing a slice of toast.

“My pleasure,” Moira said with wink before retreating back slightly as Ben and Violet joined them, making them see the image she wanted them to. A harmless if slightly disquieting looking elderly lady. “Good morning.”

“We got a maid?” Violet asked with a scoff. “Since when did we need a maid?”

“Housekeeper,” Vivien reminded her discreetly while Ben looked on blearily, missing the cue to back his wife up. “Your father and I decided last night that we could use another set of hands, just while we get settled.”

“I come free with the house,” Moira tried to joke, knowing her facade would make it seem unthreatening. 

“Whatever,” Violet said, by way of accepting the situation before staring meaningfully at Ben. “School.”

Moira quietly watched them leave from her corner where she was leaning against the sink before she turned her gaze on Vivien, biting her lip. “I was thinking I’d start in the kitchen, this floor could really use a scrub.”

“Sure, I’ll just take my breakfast into the lounge,” Vivien offered, starting to stand.

“No need,” Moira reassured her, laying a hand on her shoulder. “I promise not to disturb you if I can help it.”

Vivien nodded and went back to her eggs, seemingly staring into space as she ate them but Moira could feel eyes on her as she bent down to retrieve the bucket and scrubbing brush from under the sink. She knew her skirt would have ridden up, that was the whole point but she bent in a way that only revealed her thigh highs and her garter strap. A slip that she was sure could be deemed entirely understandable and not misconstrued in any way. She would save that for later.

Filling the bucket up with hot water and floor cleaner, she made sure to stand on her tiptoes, like she couldn’t quite reach, elongating her legs, leaning over and letting one raise itself off the floor slightly before she turned the tap off and lifted the bucket down to the floor, starting in the corner so that her back would be to Vivien but she would still be in her eye line. 

Getting down on her knees with grace and poise was something that Moira was an expert in but she wanted Vivien to notice her, she wanted it to be seamless, perfect. For lack of a better turn of phrase, she wanted it to be hot. Sinking slowly to her knees, she bent forward, hands slipping over her ass in the pretense of making sure she stayed decent but the small movement caught Vivien’s eye and she had her hooked. Kneeling up to wet the brush, she swayed her hips slightly, not enough to be suspect but enough to keep Vivien’s attention. And then she made her move, bending forwards, elbows nearly on the stone floor, back arched like a cat stretching in the sun, skirt riding up enough to expose her tasteful black panties, ass in the air like she was ready to take it, oh so good. She bit her lip, the thought making her wet. Vivien kneeling behind her, big cock strapped on her, giving it to her like the slut she was. God, she wanted it so bad. Needed it. She couldn’t help the small keen that slipped from her lips as she scrubbed harder and harder, fucking back onto the imaginary dildo that she had Vivien wearing.

She knew how the house worked, how it worked for them to get what it wanted. She knew Vivien would be seeing it too, imagining how hard she could fuck her new little maid, imagining bending her over the counter, spanking her for spilling something, spanking her harder for breaking a dish. She only had to glance over her shoulder to see how it was affecting Vivien, her fork midway to her mouth, heat rising in her cheeks, legs pressed together to dull the ache. It was nothing to the ache Moira felt. But she held back, straightening back up, dipping the brush in the water again, smoothing down her skirt like nothing had happened.

“I think the floors are fine, actually,” Vivien said, clearing her throat, the spell broken. For now. “If you could go and do something else please.”

“As you wish,” Moira said, getting quickly up and bending down to fetch the bucket.

“It’s ok, you can leave-” Vivien started but it was too late, Moira wrapped her hands around the handle and lifted it, making sure to rise slowly, bending at the waist despite every safety instruction to the contrary. She poured the water down the sink, repeating her little trick with the tippy-toes before stashing the bucket under the sink and turning back to Vivien, who if possible, was blushing even harder.

“I’ll make the beds,” Moira offered and walked past Vivien with a completely innocent smile.

Upstairs, Moria stuck at her task for a few moments, just in case Vivien intended on following her instantly, before she collapsed down into the rumpled sheets, already half pulled from the bed. They hadn’t fucked since these sheets were new, to replace the ones he’d violated with the other woman, Moira supposed but they still bore that faint trace of sex. That fleeting dream of what they so desperately wanted, where their bodies betrayed what they needed so badly but denied themselves when awake. She nuzzled into the sheets, trying to keep hold of Vivien’s scent as she pulled up her skirt and stroked teasingly over the gusset of her panties, feeling how wet she was already. 

Bringing her fingers up to her mouth, she licked them until they were slick enough to slide straight into her cunt, her underwear hooked to the side as she fucked herself with her fingers, thinking about Vivien. She moaned her name as she stroked over her clit with her other hand, over her underwear, keeping herself from coming, keeping herself right on the edge for her, for the creeping silent footsteps up the stairs. When the door inched slightly open, she raised her head, mouth open from the pleasure threatening to crash down over her, keen caught in her throat as her eyes met Vivien’s and dared her to look away as she came hard, shaking and crying out God knows what, she was too far gone to care.

When she came back down again, Vivien was gone. Fled with red cheeks and wet panties, probably. Moira laughed breathlessly into the sheets, grabbing the material between her teeth to stop anyone hearing. This would make or break them. This would be her moment of truth.


	3. Chapter 3

In the bathroom, Vivien splashed cold water on her face, trying not to let the last five minutes catch up with her. She knew it would be a bad idea, letting a strange woman, a stranger into her house. Really, what did she know about this woman. She didn’t even know her full name. All she knew was _Moira_. That was it. No references. No agency. No invitation into her house even. She’d just walked straight into her life.

Vivien sighed, leaning over the bathtub and running the faucets. She needed a break, from everything. From Violet and her mood swings. From Ben and his guilt, like it was somehow _her_ fault that she didn’t want him anymore, that his touch made her skin crawl and the very thought of letting him inside her made her cunt want to close its gates forever. He was the one who fucked it all, he shouldn’t be the one to decide when she’s _over it_. But it still made her angry that her bed was getting more action than she was. Fuck. 

Vivien pulled off her sweater and her shirt with it, hating it. Why did she think she could get herself off, in her bed, in her room? That was not normal and it certainly wasn’t professional. But then it wasn’t exactly professional to stand there and watch either. But God, it had been so long since she’d felt like that, so consumed with pleasure that it didn’t matter where she was or who was watching or if it was proper or bad or something foggy in between. 

A part of her had wanted to close the door, not politely with an apology to let her get on with it. She’d wanted to close the door with her on the inside and reach out, touch her. She wanted to be the reason for pleasure like that again. She wanted her name screamed out in the heat of the moment again. She wanted to be fucked like that. Fuck. Fuck.

Vivien sank down into the tub, the flash of hot water igniting her body further, making it scream out in a rage for what it needed. She needed to cry out and scream and just cry. She needed a release. That’s what she needed more than anything.

She settled against the cold porcelain tub, resting her neck against the curving edge, letting the water lap against her skin, fingers idly stroking over her thighs as she closed her eyes. She should fire her. She should definitely fire her. But somewhere deep down she knew she wasn’t going to. How would she explain it? Nobody would believe her anyway. Best to forget it had ever happened. Best to just get on with their lives.

Vivien breathed in deeply, calmer, almost sleepy in her languid state. Her mind drifted, or rather refused to drift away from Moira and her little maid’s dress, hiked up around her hips, the sheets all caught around her long legs. Vivien gasped in a breath as she stroked over her clit, not even thinking about what she was doing, just needing to do it. How turned on must she have been to need to fuck herself right there, right in the middle of changing the sheets? God, Vivien remembered how it felt to be that horny. She hadn’t felt that in a long time. She quickened her fingers on her clit, the water rippling around her hand, making gentle waves as she got closer, thinking about those black panties, so simple yet Vivien wanted to touch them, wanted to run her hands over her ass, slip her fingers underneath them. Fuck, she knew what was under them now, her pretty pink cunt, shining wet, good enough to eat. Vivien had only drunkenly messed around with other supposedly straight girls before, what college freshman hadn’t but she knew she could go down on a girl and give it to her good. She wondered what it’d be like, having a girl that really liked it, that didn’t close her eyes and think of someone else when she made them come. Moira had looked right at her, strained to keep her eyes open and staring straight into hers as she came, until finally they’d fluttered closed and Vivien had been released from her spell and could run before she did something irreversible. Keening, she pressed her cheek into the cold porcelain, remembering how her fingers had looked, fucking into her cunt with abandon, shiny slick, so wet… “Mmm, fuck!” 

Vivien grabbed onto the side of the bathtub with her other hand as she came, fingers still stroking furiously over her clit as she thrashed about in the tub, spilling water over the sides with the force of her orgasm, pleasure cascading relentlessly down on her until she thought it would be never ending. Eventually, she caught her breath, sinking back against the hard porcelain, breathing heavily as each aftershock sparked through her before leaving her entirely spent, resolving never to think about it again.

Unobserved, Moira smiled, resting her head against the edge of the tub. “Good girl. You’re almost ready for me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Moira waited three days. Three days of wondering if Vivien was going to say anything and then wondering why she hadn’t. Wondering if she’d told her husband or if she’d kept it to herself. Wondering if she was embarrassed because of what she’d seen or because she’d liked it. 

She watched her closely, listening to every change in her breathing, flirting when she dared but not doing anything as bold as she’d done so far. She needed to make Vivien want it. Needed to make her miss it.

It came in the late afternoon, when the sun was starting to sink in the sky and give rise to darker thoughts. She had two days left of her trail. Her time was running out. She needed this to go perfectly. She needed to be her best.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Vivien asked, leading her into the lounge. 

Moira’s heart started to race. It was risky; too open a space, too free. Anyone could walk in. Perhaps that gave Vivien a sense of security. Perhaps she didn’t trust herself alone with her. That was good. She could work with that.

Vivien sat on the couch and gestured for Moira to sit beside her but she declined politely. She needed the higher ground. She wanted Vivien to have to look up at her.

She listened, still and attentive while Vivien gave her a lecture on boundaries and privacy, never quite saying exactly what had passed between them. When a suitable break arose, Moira looked up, the perfect picture of distress.

“I am so sorry, it won’t happen again,” Moira apologized, waiting for Vivien to nod, opening her mouth to accept her apology before she continued. “You just have such an effect on me, Ms Harmon. I couldn’t help myself. I promise I have never done anything like that before but I’ve never felt like this before.”

Moira brought her hand up to her neck, seemingly accidentally pushing her collar away from her skin before she pressed her hand to her heart, pulling the material of her dress tight over her tits, again seemingly by chance. She’d given it everything she had. The next move was Vivien’s to make.

“I…” Vivien started, looking down at her hands, clearly struggling to wrap her head around that on top of whatever she might be feeling herself.

Moira stepped closer, leaning down to take her hands and help her along the path she wanted her to take. “It’s not your fault. I’m entirely to blame. I’ll contact the realtors; ask them to send you somebody else.”

“No, don’t be silly,” Vivien said quickly, snapping the bait right up. “There’s really no need for that.”

“Really?” Moira asked, gently batting her eyelashes over wide eyes. “I can stay?”

“You can stay,” Vivien said with a nod.

“And you won’t tell your husband…” Moira trailed off, leaving just what she wouldn’t tell her husband to Vivien’s imagination. Walking in on her, touching herself to the thought of her, what she was about to do now…

“I won’t tell Ben,” Vivien confirmed.

“Thank you,” Moira leaned down further, hugging Vivien gratefully, pressing her tits into her, knowing she’d spent the last few minutes trying not to look at her cleavage. The next few steps were precise, delicately trodden. She pulled back slowly, her hands lingering, fingers stroking over her skin, leaving a trail of warmth, the heat of another’s touch. She brushed her lips against Vivien’s cheek, barely a graze, deniable but unmistakable. She looked down at Vivien from under her lashes, staying close, letting Vivien tilt her head up, letting Vivien come to her, barely breathing.

She braced her hand on Vivien’s neck as the other woman crashed into her lips, kissing her hard, passionately, thoughtless of the consequences. She kissed her back with just as much heat, keeping it going as long as she could. The longer she kissed her, the less clearly she would think. Arousal was a double edged sword like that.

When Vivien pulled back, there was a flicker of doubt. A thought for her husband before the same resolve that Ben had been trying to crumble gave way for Moira, opening like flood gates as she pulled Moira down into another kiss. This was it, she just had to keep her going.

Moira climbed onto the couch, straddling Vivien’s lap, grinding down against her as she deepened the kiss, licking into her mouth, smiling against her lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

Vivien mumbled against her lips but Moira silenced her with another kiss. She didn’t need to be told she was beautiful. She didn’t need reassurances or regret, all she needed was for Vivien to keep kissing her. And she got what she needed. 

Reaching down, she unzipped Vivien’s jeans, slipping her hand inside, stroking gently over her clit, teasing her, getting her to cry out for more before she climbed off her, sinking down onto the floor, careless of grace and poise this time. She pulled her jeans off, with the help of Vivien’s kicking feet, tossing them aside and moving closer, kneeling between her legs, nuzzling into her knees, pressing light kisses to her skin, giving Vivien plenty of time to back out if she needed to. But she didn’t, instead she stroked over Moira’s hair, pushing it back from her face, encouraging her.

Moira rubbed her face against her panties, biting at them, tasting them, pulling them away from her wet cunt. “These need to go, ma’am.”

“Vivien,” she said quickly, pulling her underwear off. “I think you can call me Vivien now.”

“Vivien,” Moira said, adding a soft sensuality to the word as she lowered her mouth to Vivien’s cunt, pressing gentle kisses to her skin, teasing her, working up to it.

It didn’t take long for Vivien to tangle her fingers in Moira’s hair and push her properly into her cunt, taking control, making Moira give it to her properly. Digging her nails into Vivien’s hips, she pulled her to the edge of the sofa, licking up from her entrance to her clit, luxuriating in the sounds she made as she circled her tongue around her clit, not quite touching it until the very last minute. She curled her hands properly around Vivien’s hips, holding her tight as she licked faster over her clit, letting Vivien rock her hips against her face, taking what she needed to come. Moira smiled up at her, bringing her fingers down to stroke over Vivien’s clit to keep her close as she leaned up for a kiss.

“Come for me, Vivien, be mine,” Moira said against her lips, claiming her for all the other spirits to see.

Moira kissed her again, grinning hungrily as Vivien moaned into her mouth. She was close; she could feel it, like electricity sparking off her skin, like life itself. Moira pushed her back again, returning to her cunt, burying her face there, sucking lightly at her clit as she pushed her fingers inside her.

“Remember when I fucked myself with these fingers?” Moira asked, nuzzling against her cunt. “That was for you. Everything was for you.”

Vivien moaned again, throwing her head back, fingers curling around the edge of the couch as her hips bucked up into Moira’s touch.

“I can do it again for you, if you like,” Moira offered. “Or perhaps you’ll let me watch you touch next time. I know you got yourself off thinking about me, just like I think about you.”

She leaned down again, sucking harder at her clit as she curled two fingers inside her. “Just say you won’t ever leave.”

“I won’t leave, I promise,” Vivien said breathlessly before crying out Moira’s name, coming hard as Moira rewardingly kissed her clit, fucking her through it with her fingers.

“No, you won’t,” Moira said with a grin. Soon, Vivien would never leave this house again.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
